Naruto: The Unwritten Files
by Pansk
Summary: My little twisted universe involving the Naruto Characters yaoi warning. Please read and review.
1. Enter the Hatake Family!

"Mom! Mom, Dad! Jeez, where are they?"

Came a voice from the bathroom, the light under the door was on and the young and slightly annoying voice called out once more. It was obviously a male – a certain yellow-haired male to be truly correct. A yellow-haired male by the name of Hatake Naruto. The boy opened the door a crack, some steam erupted from the door as he poked a light blue eye out and glanced around the hall.

"Mom! Dad!"

He yelled again, they must be out he decided finally and changed his tactics –

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

He called suddenly, looking up and down the hallway for his brother and sister. Nothing eluded him to their voices. He sighed and was about to call again when he heard a noise from the room acrossed from where he was and to the right. His blue eyes traveled over to the door and he had a questioning look on his face.

The door opened and out popped the head of a very tired looking Sasuke, the raven's haired boy's hair was in a disarray as he looked out his bedroom door to his younger brother. He squinted his eyes then cleared the sleep clouds from them and blinked. He looked tired still, but more awake than before.

"Oi! Sasuke, mind getting me a towel?"

He called hopefully, his blue eyes narrowed slightly. The black eyes of his brother narrowed as well. He snorted and blinked angrily,

"You called me out of bed for a towel? I thought it was important Naruto."

He said scornfully, slamming the door behind him. Naruto heaved a sigh and looked over to the other side of the hallway. He grimaced, that's where the towels were. It wouldn't have taken Sasuke much effort for him to go and get his brother a towel. _What a lazy dumbass_. Naruto thought silently as he looked around for his sister.

"Sakura!"

He called, looking both ways in down the hall way, with his luck it might have been that she'd already left with Ino – He knew how close those two were. He sighed – they annoyed him to the extreme degree. He didn't much care for either of them. The one he was after was Tenten. She was so sexy. She was on fire with sexiness! Naruto grew warm just thinking about her fit body under his and her bundled hair finally let out of those bonds… His face grew red as he 'rose to the occasion.' He cursed silently; it was just his luck that he did this! He sighed with anger and looked both ways down the hallway.

"Sakura!"

He called again at the top of his voice. He looked around, _Okay, so she isn't coming. I'll have to go and get one then._ He was about out of the door when he heard a sound, a voice, well, two voices. He cheered silently as they called out:

"We're home! Naruto, Sasuke! You guys here?"

Apparently his Mother already knew that Sakura was out. He huffed and looked down at himself, he smiled slightly and fingered the tattoo on his belly, he couldn't wait to show it to Tenten at school… but he had to keep his mind on the important things,

"Mom!"

He called out, seeking help. He heard feet walking down the hallway and Iruka's form was suddenly there. Naruto blinked, he heaved a sigh and Iruka brought him a towel, already guessing what Naruto wanted. The male winked at Naruto and smiled before going back down the hallway. Over Iruka's shoulder the boy heard:

"Don't forget to wake up your brother!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around his mid section. He walked back into his room, changing into his normal clothes he grinned at the picture of Tenten he had on the wall. He brushed a hand down her cheek (it was a rather large picture) and smiled. He grinned and whispered something to the picture; he then turned and headed out the door, grabbing his backpack along the way.

He knocked loudly on Sasuke door, he hammered on it, pounding it really good. He wanted that bastard to know what he'd done to Naruto. Naruto, without waiting to see if Sasuke was really up or not, opened the door and yelled;

"OI, SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

Then sped out of there as fast as he could. No smart person ever stuck around once Sasuke was roused and angry. Naruto pelted into the kitchen where he ran into his Father's outstretched arm. He gagged slightly as his windpipe met the solid arm. He fell on to the floor. He looked up and grimaced, still unable to talk and regaining his wind.

His Father's attention had returned to the fruit in front of him he calmly sliced the fruit and put the cut slices aside. He didn't even look to see if Naruto was all right. His father's silver hair was swept up and to the side. He knew that both Sasuke and his Father used the same gel to keep their hair defying gravity twenty-four/seven.

He was gasping on the floor when his Mother came back in, Iruka gasped and threw a withering look to Kakashi, who –sensing it– was good enough to look at Naruto and ask him if he was alright.

Naruto glared up at his Dad, who was now looking back at the fruit and slicing it carefully. Naruto gained an idea in his head. He knocked himself against Kakashi's leg. A few things happened at one time. First of all, Naruto became even more winded. And secondly, while Kakashi didn't fall over, he did cut his slender fingers on the knife.

Kakashi hissed in pain as he looked at the growing cut on his fingertip, it was a deep one too. The silver-haired errand boy sighed softly and stared as the blood started to well. Naruto stood up, feeling triumphant. Iruka knocked him on the head as the worried man rushed to the side of his lover.

Iruka took the injured hand in his own softer ones and _tsk_'d softly. He shot a look at Naruto that sent the boy after the pantry to get a cup of ramen for his breakfast.

Iruka looked at the finger and then back up at his husband. He smiled gently and stroked Kakashi's palm. The other smiled through his mask and then Iruka slipped the bleeding finger into his mouth as he gently sucked on the wound. He tasted the blood and smiled, he took it out of his mouth, and before the blood could well-up again, he poured some medical cleaner on the wound before he bandaged it up.

He moved into Kakashi's embrace and kissed the other soundly on the lips, enjoying the feeling of the soft lips ( since Kakashi only wore a mask when he was out acting as an ANBU ). Kakashi smiled and loosely held his arms around Iruka's waste, he shifted back and forth slightly, enticing Iruka subtly.

Naruto stared at them and huffed. He rolled his eyes and placed the pan on the stove and turned it on, water included. The Blonde-haired boy was rubbing his head and setting the timer for his ramen when he was kicked and sent face-forward onto the tile.

Iruka, distracted by this, turned his head and looked at Sasuke. The boy was livid. He stepped on Naruto as he walked on his way to get his own food in the morning ( bread and some jelly ). He sighed and looked at Naruto.

No. Sasuke WAS NOT a morning person. Not in the least. Nadda. Kakashi smiled and ruffled the already ruffled hair of the pale boy and thefted a slice of bread from the plate that Sasuke was carring. The teenager didn't seem to notice. He'd already sat down and was spreading the jelly on the bread with a knife.

Naruto groaned and got up. He poured the water into the instant ramen cup and sat there, staring at him.

"I don't get it, if it says 'Instant Ramen' why isn't it instant!?"

The boy cried, staring hungrily at the ramen with two and a half minutes to go on the timer. Kakashi was busy cutting fruit ( he had moved on from the pears to the apples ) and Iruka was crunching on cereal. Sasuke looked at him and sighed,

"Because Naruto-_baka_, you have to learn how to act completely calm in times of need."

The raven-haired boy said softly, taking a bite of his bread slice. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in disapproval. He huffed and puffed, unable to come up with any answer besides:

"You sound just like Mizuki-sensei!"

Kakashi glanced back over at Naruto, then placed the cut up fruit into a tub and put it in the cooler. He walked over to Iruka and smiled, playing with the other's hair for a moment. Kakashi's grin faded from his handsome face, but then Iruka sneezed. The older man smiled and kissed Iruka on the head,

"I need to go now – I'll be late if I don't."

Kakashi said, since he did have a job he needed to go to do it since he was rather important. Iruka sighed and stood up sadly, he didn't want Kakashi to go, when Sasuke and Naruto left it would be so lonely and silence. Silence was what Iruka hated the most. He hugged Kakashi, when then left him and went to pat Naruto on his fluffy head. Naruto growled at him. Kakashi moved over and planted a gloved hand on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke nodded his head and took another bite of food.

Iruka smiled slightly and gave Kakashi another departing kiss on the lips. Both Naruto and Sasuke wore scornful looks on their faces. Iruka smiled and turned back to them, the expressions long-since gone from their features. Naruto greedily sucked on the noodle strands, shoveling them into his mouth as if Sasuke would eat them.

Sasuke finished eating his own food and stood up, taking his dishes to the sink he rinsed them off, washed his hands. He opened the dishwasher and started to put the clean dishes away. It was Tuesday, it was his day to do the dishes. He didn't complain, he didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to find the right word that rhymed with the word 'isms.'

He wasn't have very much success.

Naruto glanced around, the sharp noise that the plates made when the smashed together hurt his ears. He winced and slurped the ramen faster, burning his tongue in the process. Naruto cried out and gasped as the flaming-hot noodles slithered their way down his chest. He gasp heavily once more, his blue eyes wide with pain and heat.

Iruka stood up and got Naruto a glass of cold water ( it wasn't the first time Naruto has done this ), Sasuke chuckled darkly at him ( it went un-heard ). Naruto gasped like a fish out-of-water and heaved a sigh when the pain subsided. Aided by the cold water.

"Naruto, you shouldn't eat your noodles so fast, you'll really hurt yourself."

Iruka cautioned the other ( it was the same old thing that Iruka had told Naruto on several occasions ), Naruto looked at him, indignant and replied:

"Mom! I can't help it, those noodles are good! I have to eat them fast before they loose their flavor!"

Naruto protested loudly. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto was a disgrace to the family. He put the last of the dishes away and sighed. He left the kitchen and headed up the hallway, passed Naruto's room and into his own to get dressed for school.

They had a uniform at the school. Males wore navy-blue jackets with silver ties, the pants were either white shorts or navy-blue pants ( Sasuke always went with the shorts ). He finished tying the tie around his neck and slung his green backpack over one shoulder before he left his room. He spotted Naruto ( dressed in the pants ). They stared at each other a moment, then both shrugged their shoulders and then gave Iruka a hug and went towards the door.

"Oi! Wait!"

Iruka called to them, they both turned back, both were shoved a bento box for lunch. Naruto grimaced ( he'd wanted noodles ) and Sasuke cheered ( he loved bento boxes ). Iruka kissed both of them on the head and ushered them out of the door.

They both waved to their Mother and smiled ( Yes, Sasuke smiled ). They then set out for the school.

* * *

**Disclaimer **– Naruto does not belong to me. I just write random plot-bunnies when they appear in meh head.

The next chapter will come soon enough.


	2. School is such a drag!

"Yeeeeaaaaah! We're going to school –dattebayo!"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"Hmph. Baka-chan."

"Bastard."

"Prick!"

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other as they walked to school – normally by now they would have parted ways by now, but instead of things going their way, they had to walk together; which both detested with a fiery passion that resided in their souls. They faced away from each other, still walking side-by-side ignoring each other, when a voice rang out and interrupted their senseless duel of silence hatred,

"Yo, Naruto-kun, we have awaited your return!"

They both turned and stared at the trio of people there looking at them. Naruto waved and raced over with a shout of delight. Three males were stood there, one looked happy to see Naruto, one was eating from a bag of chips, and one just looked bored.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, a softer voice having called him onwards.

One of the boys rushed forwards and tackled Naruto, hugging him happily, Naruto yelped and struggled out of the hold. The boy blinked and looked at him. His wide circular eyes and bowl-cut hair matched the weirdness of his outfit, a plaid over shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of… green spandex pants? Naruto shivered violently, he _didn't_ want to know.

"Naruto-kun! We have missed you so much! Tell me, does this look not become my god-like body?"

Naruto blanched, he shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts, then turned to the other two for support. Shikamaru blinked and looked at him, he heaved a sigh, "Oh man, it was such a drag waiting for you to show, now you want me to save you? Man – this was more trouble than it was worth…" The lazy bastard complained – it was accompanied by a sudden increase in chewing as Chouji nodded his head in agreement. Naruto growled.

"Lee-kun? Let's go to school…"

"Of course! Then I shall have girls worship my body! Let's go! Youth forever!"

"Ah man – what a drag!"

"munch munch munch"

The quartet set off at a jog, following Lee as he ran in his spandex, each was wincing and trying not to look too closely at Lee's butt as he ran – it was a very disturbing sight to behold. But they got to school faster, and Chouji actually managed to keep up this time – a shock as always. They were wheezing however and Chouji looked as though he was about to pass out when they finally got there.

"WUUUUWAAAHHH! Feel the burn of _YOUTH_!"

Lee said, several of the girls backed up and scrambled to get away. Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru quickly slipped away – even though they didn't care if they lost 'social status' they didn't want to be affiliated with Lee.

"Hey! Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji!"

All of them turned to look at Kiba as he raced towards them, the red claw marks on his cheeks stood out – even though he was blushing badly. He looked at the three and blinked, he sniffed at the air and nodded his head. Naruto growled, he hated it when Kiba did this.

"Ah man, Kiba, what are you doing?"

"Well—I… I…"

"What a drag… Look, spit it out already, will ya?."

"I s-s-saw… Hinata…."

It was too much for Kiba, he shoved passed them and raced down the hallway. They all shared a look. Then shrugged and walked towards their class – with Orochimaru (a.k.a. - the creepiest teacher at the school.) They all went in and took their seats in his classroom.

The lay of the class was mostly what children in school have – benches. Benches with desks attached to them. In the far right corner of the room were Gaara and Sasuke, both of their heads were together over a piece of paper – it had been clarified last year that while Gaara held feelings for Sasuke, Sasuke didn't return the emotions (much to Gaara's dismay).

Haku sat away from them – but not too far away, the boy seemed to be writing his newest book, Shino looked on over his shoulder eagerly, in the far left corner it was empty of people – those seats would be filled by the females as they walked into class – minutes late of course. Naruto, Shikamaru, an Chouji chose to sit next to Neji who was actively trying to tell Kiba and Rock Lee as to _why_ their destiny was fixed.

"—So you see, that's why a man –"

His voice was drowned out as a sudden bell blasted through the room, silencing all of the noise – Orochimaru would (eventually) come from his room in his usual creepy way, with a cloud of smoke and a hiss… it annoyed and scared the kids.

The familiar fog came out – and Orochimaru walked into the classroom, Naruto could have sworn that the Orochimaru _liked_ to scare the living daylights outta them. His usual opening was instantly disrupted as the females entered the scene –

"Have you seen his hair? It's icky!"

"What trash! How could he do that?"

"—Then he told me –"

"What the hell girl! You need to get _laid_!"

"EH?"

"—Like I was saying, his hair??"

"EW! It's like… ugly!"

"I _know_!"

"Oh Ino! There he **_is!_**"

"Shut up Sakura!"

"Nah! Make me!"

"**_SILENCE_**."

The room stilled instantly as Orochimaru interrupted the chatter of females. They blinked, seeming to just have noticed that they were in the classroom now. They sighed and instantly took their seats in the back of the room.

This group of girls (since there were many all over the school), consisted of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Naruto's loins pulled at him as he looked at Tenten's fine body… he almost went over there and… !!!

"OW!"

He glanced at Neji who glared at him with those strange white eyes. Naruto narrowed his own blue eyes as he looked at Neji. He glared, his temper rose, Orochimaru dragged on, his voice soft and filled with anger.

"—we are going to learn about snakes today class—"

"_That hurt! What was that for Neji?"_

Naruto whispered angrily as he glared at Neji who sighed and rolled his eyes… could he even roll his eyes? Naruto found that he _didn't_ want to know.

"_Look at your pants!"_

"_What…? _**OHSHIT!!**"

Naruto cried suddenly as he glanced down at his pants. He squirmed uncomfortably as Orochimaru turned his cold eyes on him. He shifted, trying to ease the burning in his loins – it was raging! He cursed at Neji, as if it was his fault that he had a boner. Orochimaru came up the steps slowly, his tongue flicked over his lips.

The school had once taken a poll, a secret poll on the teachers – the question had been which teacher they thought would be the most perverted teacher of all. It wasn't surprising when Orochimaru-sensei came up as the 'One Most Likely to be a Pedophile' It _did_ unnerve the students however.

"Is there ssssomething wrong Naruto?"

He asked lazily. Naruto gulped and shook his head, "N-no! Of course not – Dattebayo!" He said, his nerves tingled suddenly. He blinked and blushed, his hands tried to cover his lump. Shikamaru sighed, "Man… what a drag…" He sighed and put his forehead down on the desk and tried (in vain) to sleep.

"Well…?"

"N-no-no! Orochimaru-sensei! Nothing's wrong! – Believe it!"

Naruto told him, stuttering heavily, he lapsed a moment and said something dumb at the end of his sentence – which caused all of the girls (including Tenten) to laugh at him. The students cheered as the bell rang, signaling that they were to go to their next class now. Naruto slung his bag in front of his body and raced out the door into the next classroom.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Gaara took their time packing up – they traveled like ghosts over the school and arrived first in the class, they sat down in their corner and put their heads together – literally. The raven-haired youth glanced at Gaara who blinked several times, then put his pen to the paper.

The darkness has over-taken me. I may try to run, but I cannot – it's too hard for me to do alone. I cannot do this by myself. It's too hard, oh, I wish I was dead. Dead to the world. If I passed on in my sleep, no one would notice if I suddenly left this world silently and without pain. Those damn people who live here – they say that they understand, but they don't. No one does. Only they do. The ghosts who have passed on like myself. What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with them? What's wrong with all of us? What the fuck, I feel so emo – so very emo…

Gaara stopped and looked at Sasuke, who nodded his head silently and resumed writing his own poem on his own sheet of paper. They ignored the bell as it rang loud in their ears and continued to write their story.

Haku was sitting at the other end of the room, his own pen to the paper – what a bunch of writers this class had! What an amazing amount of gifted students – able to write and still pass time. Allow us to look into what this male-who-looks-like-a-female is writing:

"S-s-s-stop! Please Takashi! Please stoppppp!!!" she told him, trying to push him away from her – though her body responded to his kiss on her lips, on her neck, she shivered with fear, and wamth. He grinded his body against her, she could feel his need through his pants – she shivered despite herself.

"_You say one thing my dear Hitomi… but your body betrays your words…" Takashi told her, nipping at her neck, his need rising. He smiled and slipped his hands down her pants slowly, he undid her button on her jeans and pulled the pants down around her hips._

"_N-no! Please… don't do this!!! OHH!!" She cried, lost in a swirl of endless ecstasy as he kissed her belly. He smiled and tugged her to the ground, he rolled on top of her, holding her there with his body. He smiled and kissed her gently – she was beyond saying no now – she only wanted him… all of him… She wanted to feel him in her._

"_T-T-Ta-Takashi!!!" She cried, her hands clung to his body as he unfastened his pants and slid over her. He smiled and teasingly nuzzled her under her ear, she moaned with the feeling._

"_Yes?" He said, his voice husky. He felt her panting with need. He smiled and then slowly shifted her panties down around her hips and …_

**_"HAKU!"_**

Mizuki called once more. The boy looked up, his paper flying behind him as he jerked upright, his cheeks flushed. He blinked several times. Mizuki glared at him from under his blue hair, "Are you here or not?" The teacher called… it was just the attendance… Haku let out a sigh of pent-up air and nodded his head,

"Y-yeah… I'm here…"

He responded, Mizuki nodded his head and went on down the list. Haku sighed and decided to put his work away.

Naruto glanced at the male in the back row. He sighed and shifted his shoulders—they had assigned seats in this class - and he was lucky enough to be near Tenten! He was swooning with love. He looked at Tenten and smiled happily, she rolled her eyes and responded, "What do you want Naruto?" She asked annoyed. He blushed,

"N-nothing!"

"Hatake Naruto!"

"Hai!"

"How's Iruka-san doing?"

"Fine. He was sucking on Father's finger when I left…"

"_W-what?"_

"Hm? Oh. Father cut his finger with a knife when I tripped him, heh –Dattebayo!"

Mizuki grimaced and went on down the list, trying to ignore the jealousy that rose up in his chest at the thought that the beautiful Iruka was with another – even if it was Kakashi. Mizuki could almost imagine the feeling of Iruka suckling on his finger. He closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined how incredible it must feel. That tanned skin… he shivered, his body shaking slightly as he stared at the list in front of him with lackluster eyes. He had withdrawn into himself, he didn't notice the blush that crossed his face quite suddenly. He chuckled softly and silent thought a few very… nasty things…

_That's it! I must capture Naruto and get to Iruka!_

The teacher thought to himself. He needed Iruka! He burned with the need – he was jogged back to the real world when he heard the students starting to talk. He couldn't allow that! He drew in a breath of air and shouted suddenly;

"Silence!"

He shouted, the class stilled, he nodded his head gruffly and went on with the roll call.

"Hatake Sasuke?"

"…"

"Hatake Sakura?"

"Present Mizuki-sensei!"

"Hn. Whatever. Rock Lee?"

"Here Sensei!"

"Oh my emo dolphin! Is that **_spandex?!_**"

Mizuki blinked several times. He shook his head "Nevermind… I _don't_ want to know…" The teacher said softly, still shaking his head. He stood up after he'd finished the roll call and yawned. The teacher stood at the front of the class, he folded his hands behind his back and heaved a sigh. His coughed to clear his throat and then called the class to attention.

"Alright everyone. Study the review!"

There was a collective groan as the students looked at each other. They sighed and turned back to the teacher as he called to them. He growled and looked at them, "I'm being nice today. It's only twenty problems – when your done get out of my hair!" He growled, they cheered happily and each sent down people to get the packets and sat down to do it.

Naruto looked at Neji and Kiba, they were working on their work, actually… more or less, Neji was doing his work and telling Kiba that he could cheat off his paper because it was his destiny to do so and since nothing could change his destiny… Neji would follow fate and allow Kiba to copy off his paper.

Of course, Kiba was overjoyed that he was able to copy off of Neji's paper, so he didn't make any ill comments about it. Mizuki-sensei apparently didn't care either, since he was watching them cheat from the corner of the room and he didn't do anything.

Of course, Mizuki was thinking about how he would be able to keep Naruto after school, and tell Iruka that Naruto had to stay after school for… something. An idea came to the 'clever' sensei as he watched Kiba cheating off of Neji. He smiled and glanced over at the loud, blonde haired idiot. A smile crossed his face as he looked at them. He nodded his head.

"Naruto!"

He called suddenly, the student looked up and blanched as he saw the stark anger of his teacher's face. He stood up and walked over to him, his orange shirt shifted back and forth. He came near the teacher and Mizuki looked at him with dissaproval.

"Hai, sensei? What do you want?"

The boy asked, looking up, the whiskers on his face shifted slightly as his blue eyes narrowed suddenly, looking at the teacher. He snorted and heaved a sigh.

"Naruto, you are to stay after school today and clean the blackboard until I have judged it to be clean."

"**WHHHAAAAAT?!** _WHY?!"_

He said, his voice indignate. Mizuki glowered at the student. Of course, Naruto hadn't been doing what Mizuki would soon claim him of doing, but nevertheless, he had to make sure that Naruto stayed long enough after school so that Iruka would get worried,

"I caught you cheating."

"WHAT?!"

The boy asked, his face suddenly a bright red. He blinked several times, blue eyes were dark with anger. He glowered at the teacher and snarled, "I was not cheating! Kiba was! Look at him!" The student said, turning and pointing at the obviously cheating Kiba, who didn't even look up, but continued cheating off of Neji.

Mizuki shook his head, "Cheating? I see no evidence of cheating." He said, shaking his head, he looked at Naruto and glowered at him, "I expect to see you after class. Dismissed." He told the flustered student, Naruto was in an outrage. He stormed back to his desk and refused to talk to Lee or anyone. People drew back away from him because he was so mad … some of that anger leaked out in his aura.

"Aw man! This, is … such a drag!"

"munch"

Shikamaru turned as Mizuki called Sasuke down from his high horse and spoke with the other a moment. The lazy bastard (but still the most popular kid in school) sighed and placed his forehead on his desk and sighed. He yawned as Chouji opened another bag of chips and started to munch on that.

Saskue went back to his desk with a sigh. He worked on the poem and the review packet, he'd just finished it when the bell rang. Mizuki stood up and looked at all of the students, a blush on his face, "Alright, everyone may leave – everyone but Naruto!" The class laughed and they all departed.

Naruto glowered at Mizuki and got the rag to start cleaning the board. His only hope was that he could finish it fast enough to get out of there in time to watch that ninja show…

* * *

Ah… yet another hand cramp. I hope those who read this story (not a lot, this is apparently my least popular work) enjoy it. Yes, I understand that there is quite a bit of … 'graphic' comments… and such… please get over it. You don't like it, delete it from your computer. I happen to enjoy everything I write and how I chose to alter the characters. 

All character are Copyrighted by their original artist. I claim nothing expect the plot (there's a plot?) and the … well… nothing else…

Oh yes… tell me if I have errors alright? Flamers are hated, but taken without complaint. I'm no ninny needing meaningless good comments.

I think I'll write more chapters to every other story for a while… Most likely I'll finish Riding Lessons before I post another chapter to this again…


End file.
